


Full Moon

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Full Moon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Sinday Request: "Under the Full Moon"So, of course I went the Werewolf AU route





	Full Moon

Something kissing and nipping at his neck was enough to rouse Leon from his slumber, blue eyes fluttering open. He let out a mix of a chuckle and a moan, his part werewolf lover reaching into the front of his pajama pants to stroke his cock. He felt Chris’ sharp canines bite down, hard enough to mark, but soft enough to still be pleasurable.

“Oh…” Leon whispered, touching the older man’s arm, feeling thick black hair there, “Babe, you’re turning.”

“I know.” Chris growled back, “But…I want you before I turn completely.”

“You, alright?” Leon asked curiously, noticing the strain in the man’s voice.

“In…heat. Need you.”

“Ah. That’s r-right…” Leon gasped, feeling clawed hands pawing at his hands, “I vaguely remember Helena mentioning…ah! H-Heats in werewolves before they transform for twenty-four hours…right around the time of a full…moon!”

Chris practically tore Leon’s pants off of him, ripping his sleep shirt right off of his body as he flipped the hunter on to his back. Glowing, honey colored irises hungry with lust stared down at him. He noticed Chris’ beard looked thicker as well, teeth looking just as sharp as they had felt on his neck. Leon admired the control the wolf man possessed, not letting his instincts tear Leon to shreds like prey.

Claws dug into his skin, not enough to break skin, but enough to bruise, traveling down his body and pulling his legs open. A long tongue lapped at his body, Chris panting like, well, a werewolf in heat. Leon moaned, the ministrations and the feeling of that hot tongue on his skin felt fantastic.

The brunette arched off of the bed when that long tongue found his cock and hole, lapping at both hungrily. He was flipped on to his stomach, Chris pulling him up on to his knees as he began to fuck Leon’s hole with his tongue, making the hunter cry out his name. Leon’s face flushed bright red, panting almost as desperately as his mate.

“Ah!” Leon cried, “Holy…oh!”

He felt the long, wet appendage thrust deeper inside him before pulling out. Chris was flush against his back, the brunette feeling more hair, or rather fur, against his bare skin. It wouldn’t be long until Chris was fully a wolf. He felt the sizable length of the elder’s penis against his hole, the man whimpering in his ear before thrusting inside.

Leon arched up against his lover and screamed. Holy fuck! Chris was bigger than before! Another scream of Chris’ name left his throat as the creature hit his prostate head-on. Leon’s arms gave out as he landed head down in the pillows, pushing his ass up higher in the air.

The wolf man howled as he thrust harder and deeper into Leon’s tight hole, making the hunter a moaning and crying mess. Claws dug into pale flesh, biting down and drawing blood as he fucked Leon into the bed. The long tongue lapped at the nape of his neck and shoulders, canines biting down and leaving more marks in the delicate skin.

Leon reached back and grabbed a handful of fur or hair, he didn’t know or care at this point, pulling Chris down and kissing his lips. Tongues battled for dominance, the older of the two inevitably winning and dominating his mouth.

“Oh, fuck! I’m close!” Leon screamed.

“Me…too…” Chris growled, voice deeper than before.

With a couple more thrusts, Leon and Chris were both brought to their combined climaxes, Chris still thrusting inside of the younger to empty himself completely inside of the younger’s spent ass. Leon collapsed completely on to the bed. He was panting deeply, trying to regulate his breathing, heart pounding loudly in his ears.

He must have passed out, because he woke up to a tongue licking his face. A very wet nose sniffed at his hair and nuzzled his neck. Leon awoke to a very large wolf standing over top of him, licking his cheek and making odd little noises in greeting. The hunter smiled, kissing the top of the wolf’s head, “I’m okay, Chris. You didn’t hurt me.”

The wolf made a happy sound, laying down next to the hunter as Leon cuddled into the soft black fur, dozing off once more, listening to the sound of the beast’s tail wagging happily as it slapped against the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr if you want to stay up to date on updates! (@SParkie96)


End file.
